1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a workpiece clamp that is particularly useful for allowing removal of the workpieces from above the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Workpiece clamps have heretofore been provided with an upper part which is rotatable in a horizontal plane to allow the placement of a workpiece on the lower part of the clamp. Such work clamps have not operated effectively in some cases due to the difficulty in having to provide both a rotational force and a clamping force on the upper clamp member.